Il Vit En Toi…
by Kanzelra
Summary: Lucas se réveille un jour dans une vie qui n'est pas la sienne...


Il fait très noir. Mais il y a une lumière. Elle est trop vive, elle m'aveugle. Elle vient vers moi à toute vitesse. Alors qu'elle m'a atteint, elle a disparu. Maintenant j'ai mal. Partout. La douleur est insupportable. Et puis d'un coup tout s'arrête.

Je me réveille, je suis dans mon lit. Je tourne la tête et regarde le réveil. Bon sang il est presque midi ! Pourquoi Diana ne m'a-t-elle pas réveillé ? Et puis pourquoi il fait si noir ? Elle sait pourtant que je déteste dormir avec les volets fermés ! J'aime être réveillé par la lumière du soleil. Je me lève et je cherche la porte à tâtons. Qu'est ce qu'elle est loin cette porte ! Je me sens vraiment pataud… Et je ne me rappelle pas de ce que j'ai fait hier soir… Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de boire autant en soirée…

Je trouve enfin la porte et l'ouvre. Je mets quelques secondes à m'habituer à la lumière. Je traîne des pieds jusqu'à la cuisine. Je tourne à droite… Tiens c'est la salle de bain ? Je ne suis vraiment pas réveillé ce matin… Je reviens sur mes pas. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Les pièces ne sont pas à leur place. Je finis par comprendre que je ne suis pas chez moi. J'ai dû rester dormir chez celui qui a fait la soirée hier. Mais cette maison ne ressemble à aucune de celles de mes amis. Un chien arrive d'une pièce à gauche et vient me faire la fête. Je le fais dégager d'un coup de pied. J'ai horreur des chiens, j'y suis allergique. En déambulant dans la maison, je finis par trouver le salon. Une femme aux boucles blondes est en train de prendre un café sur le canapé. En me voyant, elle sourit, se lève et vint m'embrasser. Merde mais c'est quoi ce bordel ? J'ai quand même pas trompé Diana sous l'effet de l'alcool ?

« Tu as bien dormi Ben ? »

Ben ? Je ne sais pas qui est Ben, mais elle doit me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre. C'est bien ce que je craignais, on a du faire quelque chose elle et moi…

« Euh désolé, moi c'est Lucas. On est chez qui là ? »

La femme fronce les sourcils et me dévisage. Il va falloir qu'on ait une petite discussion tous les deux… Histoire de mettre les choses au clair. Diana va me tuer… Je cherche autour de moi les indices d'une soirée. Des cendriers plein, des bouteilles d'alcool, des confettis… Mais rien, la maison est parfaitement en ordre. On dirait plutôt une de ces maisons clichés de la parfaite petite famille. Même le chien est là.

« Lucas… ? »

Je me tourne vers la femme. Elle a l'air désorientée. Et je peux la comprendre. Je me demande de quoi elle se rappelle.

« Ouais. Excuse moi mais je me rappelle pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, tu veux bien me faire un résumé ? »

La femme pose sa tasse et m'observe, l'air inquiet.

« Ecoute Ben, je comprends que tu sois désorienté… Le docteur a dit que ça pouvait arriver, il va te falloir un peu de temps pour te remettre de l'opération… Tu as pris tes médicaments ? »

Mon sang se fige. Une opération ? Mais bordel qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Je me réveille dans une maison qui n'est pas la mienne, je ne me souviens de rien et une femme que je ne connais pas m'appelle Ben et m'apprend qu'on m'a opéré ! Je réfléchis un instant. C'est une blague, oui c'est forcément une blague ! Cette solution s'impose à moi comme une évidence. Cette fois mes potes sont allés vraiment loin ! Je fais un grand sourire, soulagé.

« Ok, c'est bon les gars, je vous ai crus, j'ai marché. Maintenant où est la caméra ?

\- De… De quoi est ce que tu parles Ben ?

\- Bon ça va, plus la peine de m'appeler comme ça, j'ai compris, mes potes m'ont fait une blague hein ? C'était bien joué, bravo ! »

Maintenant la femme blonde m'observe d'un air alarmé. Son regard est trop sérieux pour qu'elle joue la comédie. Mon cœur se serre.

« Ecoute Ben… Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais ce n'est pas drôle. »

Mes jambes se mettent à trembler. Je cherche une explication. Comment faire pour démêler le vrai du faux ? Je me précipite devant un miroir. Je manque de m'évanouir. Ce n'est pas mon reflet. L'homme que je vois dans le miroir est brun, bien bâti, avec une barbe de trois jours. Je cherche la cicatrice que j'ai sur le ventre depuis que je suis tombé à vélo, quand j'avais 5 ans. Mais elle a disparu. Je me mets la tête entre les mains et réfléchis à toute vitesse. Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? La femme s'accroupit près de moi.

« Ben ça va ? Dis quelque chose ! »

[…]

J'ai eu une discussion avec la femme. D'après elle, je m'appellerais Ben Fournier. Elle, ce serait Laura, ma femme. Cette maison serait la mienne. On aurait une petite fille de 6 ans, mais elle serait à l'école. Pourtant c'est impossible ! Cette vie… Cette maison, et même ce corps, ce ne sont pas les miens, je le sais ! Je me souviens parfaitement de ma vie. Je m'appelle Lucas, j'ai une copine, Diana, mais on est pas mariés. Ça fait un moment qu'elle me parle de gosses, mais je suis vraiment pas tenté. Et comment j'aurais pu avoir un chien ? Je les évite toujours ! Rien à voir avec cette vie qui est sensée être la mienne ! D'après Laura, il y a quelques semaines, je me serais fait opérer. Une greffe de cœur. Le mien était en train mauvais état. J'aurais eu beaucoup de chance d'avoir trouvé un donneur aussi rapidement.

Laura ne comprend pas pourquoi je ne me souviens de rien. Elle me montre des photos pour essayer de me faire retrouver mes souvenirs, mais je reste persuadé que ce ne sont pas les miens. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je ne trouve pas d'explication logique. Laura finit par téléphoner à l'hôpital, et le docteur en charge de mon dossier médical accepte de nous recevoir. Je n'ai pas envie d'avaler quoi que ce soit, nous y allons directement.

« Je vais conduire…

\- Non je vais le faire, ça m'évitera de réfléchir. »

Laura cède, non sans inquiétude, je le vois bien. Elle pense sans doute que je suis trop perturbé pour conduire. Peut-être même qu'elle croit que je suis fou. Même moi je ne comprends plus rien. On arrive à l'hôpital. Une fois dans le bureau du docteur, nous lui expliquons la situation. Celui-ci nous observe par-dessus ses lunettes, les sourcils froncés. Il nous écoute sans nous interrompre.

« Docteur est ce que… » Laura me jette un coup d'œil. « Est-ce qu'un patient peut avoir des pertes de mémoire après une intervention chirurgicale ?

\- Ecoutez, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un cas pareil… Une opération n'est pas sensée avoir de telles conséquences… Je ne pense pas que ce soit lié. Ce doit être un problème psychologique… Avez-vous… »

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et une infirmière entre.

« Docteur, excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais nous avons un problème, pouvez-vous venir un instant ? »

Le chirurgien se lève.

« Excusez-moi un instant, je reviens tout de suite. »

Laura et moi restons silencieux. Je fixe mon dossier médical, posé sur le bureau. Une idée germe dans mon esprit. Je n'ai pas le droit, mais il faut que j'essaye… Je me tourne vers Laura.

« Ecoute, je meurs de faim… ça t'embêterait d'aller me chercher quelque chose à manger au distributeur ?

\- Oh, non bien sûr, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

\- N'importe quoi, une barre de céréale… »

Laura se lève et quitte le bureau. Je ferme la porte et me précipite sur le dossier. Je tourne rapidement les pages, espérant trouver quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Peut-être que j'ai une maladie mentale, des hallucinations, et qu'on n'ose pas me le dire. Je dois savoir la vérité ! Dans ma précipitation, une feuille s'échappe du dossier. Je me penche pour la ramasser, et j'ai comme une sorte de flash back. La dernière chose dont je me souviens avant de me réveiller dans cette maison inconnue. J'étais allé chercher ma carte de donneur. Je voulais que s'il m'arrive quelque chose, mes organes puissent être récupérés pour des personnes qui en avaient besoin. En sortant, j'ai traversé. Je me suis rendu compte que j'avais fait tomber mon portefeuille au milieu de la route. J'ai fait demi-tour pour le récupérer. En relevant la tête, j'ai vu les phares d'une voiture. Foncer droit vers moi.

Je relève brusquement la tête et me cogne dans le coin du bureau. Je m'assois, le souffle court. Alors j'aurais été opéré pour ça ? J'aurais eu un accident ? Non ça ne tient pas la route… Et puis ça n'explique pas pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de ma vie… Je remets la feuille dans le dossier. C'est celle des détails de ma greffe. Puis mes yeux tombent sur un nom. Le mien. Lucas Moreau. Dans la case du donneur.


End file.
